


To Find Something Worth Saving

by cold_feets



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with us to the next Bureau Commendation Dinner.  You'll see hundreds of 'em." -Elizabeth, 1.8.</p><p>At the dinner, Neal sits with them and laughs with them and lets Elizabeth eat the tomatoes off his salad, but there are still big glaring black lines that they cannot cross, not here, not without risking absolutely everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Something Worth Saving

At the dinner, Neal sits with them and laughs with them and lets Elizabeth eat the tomatoes off his salad, but there are still big glaring black lines that they cannot cross, not here, not without risking absolutely everything. But Neal still manages to press close to Elizabeth on the dance floor, his thumb brushing the skin above the back of her dress, and Neal follows Peter into the bathroom and throws the lock just long enough to push him up against the door and kiss him soundly, enough to leave him breathless, enough to leave him thoroughly torn between telling Neal off and _getting_ him off. And Neal simply straightens his tie in the mirror, reaches behind Peter, and throws the lock again before slipping back out the door.

It's still the same game it's always been; the rules are just a bit different now.

They share a quiet cab back to Brooklyn, Elizabeth between them, her head on Peter's shoulder, her hand on Neal's thigh. The evening is dark and still, the city streets slick with summer rain.

"You were right about the rings," Neal comments as he runs his knuckles up and down Elizabeth's arm. "They were everywhere."

She catches his fingers in hers, and Peter's hand drops from the back of the seat to squeeze his shoulder.

"We'll find him," Peter promises. "Whoever it is."

Neal doesn't look up because he knows what he'll see written across their faces and hates that it's not enough to stop him from trying to find Kate.


End file.
